Harry Potter And Truth Of Reality
by never-ending-desire
Summary: After learning the truth of betrayal harry travels back in time to make a new reality...
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter And Truth Of Reality

Very few people are in the world who are completely selfless and very eagre to help those in needs. They don't simply appear and claim to be your best friend without any hidden motives or some twisted personal gain. You always expect something, anything in return may be not directly but subconciously. You have to have some fruit of your actions and you always hope that they are in your best interest.

The truth of life is that nobody is perfect and thus they are all greedy how much they may deny or ignore it must not come to you as a shock that our residential wizard hero Harry Potter is in this web of reality where everyone has some expectations of him. And they all have something to gain from him.

Anyone living in Little Whinging in particular Privet Drive may claim to live the pefect 'Normal' life, but they are as ignorant of their surrounding as any human being can be. In short they may see and hear whatever they saw or geard but they will interpret what they want to continue their Normal lives. If they were even slightly more concious about their surrounding then they would've realised that there was a living, breathing wizard FREAK living amongst them.

So in an attempt to maintain normalcy the inhabitnts of No. 4 Privet Drive had orchestrated a story about how thir nephew was a criminal sent to St. Brutus for his schooling per year returning only for summer vacation. Oh how would they react if they knew that their neigbhour criminal is the aforementioned freak.

Anyway back to the point, Truth and Reality, such small but meaningful words and very dangerous. Truth can tear the fabrication of reality that you had woven around yourself and thus a simple truth can destroy this reality. But don't be afraid because this truth creates a new reality which remains unchinging untill some other truth tears it apart and thus the cycle of truth and reality continues.

This story does not only sheds light on truth on the life of our hero but also forces us to face the reality in its bare and bitter form.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 _

31 October 1998

Holloween, to say that this day is a day for celebration for Harry Potter is as far from truth as one can get, in reality the day is the worst reminder of his life as this is the day that the legend surrounding him began and nightmare for him started which hunted him till this day when he decided to change his history. Many people belive that in going back in time and changing your past you can create a paradox while other may orgue that you can't change the past because then there will be no one who will be able to continue the cycle of time thus which is certain can't be changed. You can argue all you want but the truthe of the matter is that you in going back to the time in your past and changing something don't destroy reality or cause a paradox but you create a new reality in itself thus creation of new dimentional reality which is not parallel to your previous reality. Thus it apears that you have changed the past but in reality you have only succeded in creating a new future or reality same up to the point where you decided to change your past but different from that point onwards. Also you can't co-exist with your past or altered self thus merging of two self happens to preserve a reality and balance. Thus while your body and physic show your new past your mind and knowledge will be that of your future from which you just travelled.

While our hero didn't have the to analyse his past and new changes that he wanted to inflict upon his past –self, he had created a method to go back in time andto guide his past self from the lies and deceit which his life had been and he had been naïve enough to think his reality.

So with this in mind with great conviction and deliberation our wizard hero stood in a middle of a runic circle with a device having numbers ofscales and fliping panels. Each with its unique meaning which can after a suitable and correct combination can carry you in past not in magnitude of hours which your mere Time-Turners are capable of but in years.

What prompted this time travel is the matter of most concern. Afterall its not everyday that you have defeated greatest of Dark Lord of your century only to travel back in time to face all the trials of life again. You may either have some perverse sort of humor to tempt your fate on this scale or you are unsatisfied by current result.

Lord Voldemort had been defeated 3 monts ago at the battle of Hogwarts by none other than Harry Potter. To say the upto this point had been difficult would be an understatement of century. The destruction of soul anchors was the hardest task one can assign three adults not even out of shool and barely trained for the conditionings and challenges to be faced. But who the hell are you to argue with 'The Greater Good' of the great Albus Dumbledoor, when he is the Leader of Light against Dark and headmaster of prestegious Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Anyway after months of living in forest, being tortured, breaking in most secured bank, then having the audecity to break-in Hogwarts and lossing many brave souls in a battle when you finally comple the task by dying and returnig to living lands only to finish the tiresome battle either you have to be increadible and must posses guts or very foolish and suicidal to travel back in time to face all that shit again.

But if one thing that is certain about our hero, then that is the bravery of Harry Potter knows no bounds. Very few will tell him that his tendency to jump in a situation headfirst without thinking is very foolish not brave and he had survived with sheer luck which is very amazing but who are we to complain afterall it got the job however foolish the methods were.

So while he was standing in ritual circle he reflected upon the event that lead to this journey point of his life…

It had been 3 days after the aftermath of battle and remaining Order member were seated across from current Hogwarts Headmistress Minerva Macgonagall to seek advice from portrait of great manipulator Albus Dumbledoor. Current topic was what to do with their saviour and martyr Harry Potter. Among those present were a Miss Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and some other important members. The curious thing is not that they were dicussing the fate of their saviour but the fact that the aforementioned saviour was absent from the meeting.

"So, what are we going to do about Potter?"a voice clearly belonging to Ronald Weasley asked.

While they were discussing the fate of Harry Potter, the object of the discussion was currently standing under infamous Invisibility Cloak fist raised to knock on the door. Said person was curious at the tone of the voice and halted in his movement trying to listen what was being said in the meeting.

"Well that's what we're here for. Lets see what next course of action is. We have to remain the same as we were for the time being. He is Master of Death that he knows but what it means and what true powers this grant him are unknown to him. So as long as he remains ignorant we can proceed with our plans." Said Hermione.

Harry stood in confusion about what the fuck was being said because there was no warmth that he associated with Hermione when she spoke his name. There was definetly something suspicious going on. He cast hearing enhancement charm on himself and settled securely under Cloak.

"I'm going to continue dosing him with love potion and try to get back with him now the excuse of war is over"Ginny continued herportion of plan "Mum can brew it at the Burrow when he comes for weekend lunch after the funeral of Tonks and Lupin."

Harry was numb now his reality was coming crashing down.

A voice clearly that of Dumbledore was heard "You do that afterall we can't let that much of monetary and political power go unsupervised and in the hand of a magically powerfull wizard. In the mean time what news are there about Ms. Lovegood after the memory atleration that we performed on her?"

"She is still quite upset that her father was sent to Azkaban, however whether she remembers anything about her cofrontation with Neville and Hermione I can't tell. Thank god that she didn't go directly to Harry and went to tell Hermione. Poor dear had no idea that she and Neville were in the plan."Molly said. "so now that we have established the fact that Ginny is going toget back with Harry what will we do once they are Married?"

"Ah, that is a very important matter. For all purposes Mr. Potter is immortal against all attacks because as time passes he will become more in tune with his magic and with the help of Deathly Hallows he will gain his true potential which I'd slowed using core repressent and Love Potion affecting his inner magic so that he never reached his true maturity at his 17th birthday. But since he'd thrown away the Stone and Wand is in my Tomb it will take time to reach that state andtill that point he will be married to Ginevra. And once he provides her with his heir it will be time. But remember rhis must be done before next christmas so you have roughly over more than a year that is plenty of time to not make it look suspicious and also ms. Weasley will be out of the school. "

"But how do we kill him, afterall you thought that he would be dead in the forest, but he came back and now with thedeathly hallows the time after which we are to kill him will make him more dangerous and difficult."

"Ah that would be for another meeting, we've discussed pretty much the basic plan to prevent him from going dark and thus his powerbase and support should be dealt with utmost secrecy and caution. Don't worry about final blow now. And Miss Weasley you should be cautious in your activities because it would be detrimental for cause if he were to learn your escapades with Mr. Longbottom."Dumbledore finally said"now lets get back to our work. This meeting is concluded."

Harry didn't even realise that he had been sitting on the floor until he heard the scraping of chairs inside. He suddenly stood and ran to the second floor girls bathroom. How he reached there he had no idea but then his main goal had been to get away from the people whom he loved who were conspiring against him. He stood in front of basin and hissed _open _.that was another thing he had thought that with the soul of voldemort gone he would be unable to speak parseltongue and he was happy, but now he was even happier that he retained the ability, it seems after such a long time the ability was ingrained in his magic. That is while Parseltongue maybe inherent ability through blood, since he gained this from magical phenomenon thus he was a parseltongue but his decendent won't be one. So he entered the chamber closing the sink above him and enter the main chamber.

He was so numb that while he felt the betrayle of the worst kind there were no tears no sobbing like ten year old girl whose favorite puppy had been killed. He just sat there thinking ,reminiscing about his life upto that point. He felt strange from the day he had foolishly sacrificed his life and came back from the dead like a pressure had been lifted, he can think more clearly and now the reality came crashing around him by simple truth that yes his life had been a simple web of lies and he was manipulated not only by Headmaster but his bestfriends and the family which he loved very much like his own. One thing that was certain that it was Dumbledore who convinced everyone that with the power of Hallows he will go dark and since they can't be emoved so easily he has to be killed but before that he also has to give his entire wealth to someone and thus he had been lured by Love potions to marry Ginny. One thing he couldn't wrap his mind was Luna, they talked about her like she accidently heard their plan and went to Ron and Hermione for help to inform me but she didn't know that they were the real traitors and her memory had been tempered. He hadn't met Luna after the meeting with Grey Lady and didn't know whether she still had any inkling about this or not. So for the time being he had one friend to rely rest were the traitor and he will make them pay for all the backstabbing they did.

For now he will have to meet with Luna and decide what to do. He rose and went back to Gryffindor dormitory afterall it wouldn't be prudent to miss more time, he went to bathroom and after freshening up went to meet his so called bestfriends.

As he stood inside the ritual circle he thought that either his luck is very good or very bad because it had to be to have eople you love conspiring against you and planning your death or you to be able to find this. He drew a cut across his palm using ritual dagger and let the blood flow on runes. After healing the cut which left a faint scar behind he strenghtened his resolve and set to adjust correct time to hich he wanted to go. He had thought of every thing that he could think and had gone to create a will incase he disappeared and didn't return after a year or if he was dead then half of the potter states and money were to go to Luna and rest were to be used for orphange for magical children. For black states he made teddy his heir which he will inherit. He had taken three Hallows with him for this task and either he will travel bak in time with them or their magic which was to be used in this journey will render them useless or they will remain here but would be unresponsive to anyone in case ritual fails because he killed himself thus nobody else will be able to claim them. So with these fact in mind he closed his eyes and after taking a deep breath spoke clearly hora aevum.

His last thought were of revenge as the rune shone bright as a blue light encompassed him before his world went dark.

Desclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and any of the canon characters.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

July 29, 1991

Time however small is very significant. Even small differences in time and our decisions can lead to very different future. This was proved when Harry opened his eyes only to find he was inside his cupboard with a massive headache. He thought what was he doing in cupboard when he remembered his time travel and sat up suddenly. He was very excited because his first step of his new life had just begun. But first he had to do something about his migrain that had been induced due to the sudden influx of memories and knowledge of his past life. he sat crosslegged and delved deeper in his mind to sort his memories, finally after what appeared a full 8 years but in reality was only half an hour, he opened his eyes. It was only past eight years memories that were significant because his previous life till the day had been same so they were not new to his mind.

It is another important fact that he was able to learn Mind arts so naturally after the Horcrux in his scar was gone that even in this eleven year old body still having the horcrux he was able to perform Occlumency so easily. He can safely say that he is one of the most cunning person now, because he accepted his Slytherin side. He was not able to do magic still due to the many suppresion and monitoring wards placed by Dumbledore, but he can remedy that matter after he went to Diagon alley with Hagrid.

He was going to play it safe with some important changes so as not to alert Dumbledore and not to chane timeline so drastically that he wouln't be able to use the knowledge of future events to his profit. He sat thinking what happened after that day of revelation of plots and betrayals.

He wasn't prepared to return for his seventh year at hogwarts and thus this was the last time he would be able to visit Hogwarts while everyone ws still somewhat distracted. So with this thought in mind he went to the sevent floor corridore, thinking what he needed he started pacing in front of the Room of Requirement. After third pace a door appeared on the opposite wall and he entered and closed the door behind him. The room was like a study room with a circular tabe with a chair in front of it and Four books atop the table. He sat on the chair and glanced at the titles. First and at the top was book named _Immortalis, _second was _Mind Arts, _third was a potion book named _Moste Potente Potions, _and the fourth and the final was _Wizard Tracing and Blocks. _He sat there staring at the titles thinking how he could use the books when suddenly a parchment appeared with instructions about how to copy a book. After copying all four books he shrunk them and put them in his pocket along with Invisibility Cloak. He sat reading book about how to create antidote for Love Potion and other minor Loyalty and Mind Control Potions for nearly two hours.

It had been one week since his discovery and Harry was at Grimauld Place in front of fireplace waiting for Luna to come through. After that day in Room of Requirement Harry had brewed a potion to reveal any Love potion or Control Potion. The whole Weasley family was at burrow or that which is left. So it was ample time to find the truth about whether or not Luna is aware of his and her conditions. After finding traces of previously administered Love potion and Personality and mind alteration potion he visited apothcarey in Knockturn alley to get the antidotes because time required to brew them will take nearly eight months and he was not willing to remain that long in someone else's control.

So here he was waiting for his last friend(hopefuly) to come. As if to confirm his thoughts fire in hearth roared green and a figure stepped out. That had been four months ago. He found that she still had vague ideas about his betrayal but due to the lack of solid proof and unable to meet him due to his Horcrux hunt she couldn't inform him. At first he was slightly hurt but then accepted that Luna was right because he wouldn't have believed her. So they both spent next one month debating over what to do about current situation. Although at first it was difficult to get away from weasleys he managed on the excuse that he needed some alone time to recuperate from past year's events.

So in past month after removing some core blocks and ability dampening charms(Athough not at the level to put him at mortal danger still enough to bar his education and control of magic) most of the time was spent learning occlumency and legilimency along with research on various methods on which one can gain immortality. But main focus was spent on Horcruxes and Deathly Hallows alongwith Philosopher's Stone. These being the main forms of Immortality they had come across. But one thing was certain that absolute Immortality is impossible, there will always be something that can destroy this. For example philosopher's stone produces Elixir of life which can stop your aging process along with curing any natural deceases but while it can prolong your life you can still be killed in battle and once your body is destroyed it will not bring you back to life. Similarily, creating horcrux by splitting your soul and storing it away you creat an anchor to the mortal ream or living realm so even though it doesn't stop your aging process neither it provides any immunity to bodily harm, once your body is destroyed you can create a new body for your soul can't pass to the astral plane due to your soul anchors. Now it would look like a good thing but to split your soul you must commit cold blooded murder and your personality begins to distort along with your morals. Then if someone gained the knowledge of your soul container they can destroy them thus rendering you mortal once again.

One thing that had captured Harry's attention was that soul anchors were created non living objects, thus when Voldemort used killing curse that night he created unintentional soul anchor in Harry's body. Now since Harry already hadhis soul complete and in its original body it made the Horcrux in scar dormant thus while Harry gained some partial ability and mindlink to Voldemort he was still his own person and was able to resist possesion by horcrux. Still that wasn't what was important, fact was since horcrux was unstable in living body due to constant struggle of two souls within a single body he was not required to sacrifice himself to be rid of Horcrux. The book detailed a Blood ritual of Purifying the body to remove any dark taint in body thus Destroying the Hircrux but at the same time giving the abilities and knowledge of upto the creation of horcrux to host. So Harry was understandably quite upset that he could have removed soul while gaining Voldemort's knowledge and abilities without sacrificing his life first. So now while he was free of Voldemort's soul piece he had also lost parseltongue and knowledge which would have been very helpful in his current situation.

So while he was researching this Luna came with the idea of Timetravel. Now the problem was when to travel back and how. Luna in her own otherworldly way came with the idea that he should go back to the biginning when manipulation started in its most dangerous and basic level. Thus it was decided that he would go back to the summer before his first year. Now the question was how to travel back to that time, because simple time turners wereonly capable for mere 24 hours. After researching the creation of Timeturners, various runes and other time-space reality theories they came with the solution that travelling of energy is more easier than travel of mass. Thus the reason normal timeturners were so weak was due to the fact that they transported your body back in time in its mass form directly without any alteration, and since at a given time two identical living beings were not possible to exist at the same time due to the fact that their souls are same but in different bodies so they try to merge but their physical masses make it impossible to merge. On the other hand if it is posible to convert physical body in some type of energy then the person's mind along with magical core and body can be transported back in time alongwith the soul. So when soul travels back to time it will guide the energy to the body at that time for merging.

So when at the Halloween he was standing in the middle of runic circle with the preset time for travel his whole body was converted in controlled sphere of energy by runes and transported alongwith his soul to this day where he currently sat meditating and sorting his memories of his previous life which was the reason of his pounding headache.

Since his previous matured core joined his currently blocked core, this triggured the magical backlash destroying the blocks and any monitoring charms placed on him. It created a very strong magical core which was five times bigger than his previou elleven year old core and it was still developing, and stronger than his previous matured core. So one thing that came from this was that he waseven more powerfull than his eighteen year old self and he will not have any problems using any kinds of magic.

Harry opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings. While there were no noticeable changes in his physical appearances his body scars had faded. The only conclusion he can come to at this time was that his excess magic took it upon itself to heal him. For the next three months he will have some noticeable physical changeswhich will give him the appearance of third year student at Hogwarts. Because while his soul, mind and magical merging was complete his previous mass which was still not merged will merge within next three months which he can chalk upto sudden growth spurt. While it will not make him superman it will provide him with great strength, stamina agility and speed.

So using small amount of wandless magic he unlocked his cupboard door and crept out. It was still 29th july thus two days before birthday when Hagrid will come giving him enough time to finish his first step of plan in this new timeline.

**Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts**

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office thinking about his second face of plan and his war tool Harry Potter. He was so lost in his thoughts that he completely missed the fact that trinkets on his table most keyed to his tool had stopped working.


End file.
